According to the vital statistics of 2002 by Health, Labor and Welfare Ministry, reports have been made on the cause of death and the mortality by age class of 2003. Among them, the rank order of cause of death is substantially constant between 1997 and 2002, where it is reported that casualty is the number one cause of death for one to four year olds and for five to nine year olds, and the number four cause of death for children under one year old. Casualty includes car accidents, but it is reported that domestic accidents occupy 73% of the casualty for children under one year old, and 44% for one to four year olds, which outweighs the percentage of car accidents.
Techniques of patent document 1 and patent document 2 have been proposed to prevent such domestic accidents.
In patent document 1, a transmitter with sensor function is attached to a little child, so that the state of the little child is monitored from the position of the little child detected by the transmitter with sensor function, or the sound of crying, respiratory rate, body temperature, and the like of the little child detected with various sensors arranged in the transmitter with sensor function, and danger is detected to determine the degree of danger. A response system for responding to danger according to the degree of danger is further arranged. The response system is operated or a notification is made to the guardian of the little child according to the degree of danger, thereby avoiding the danger to the little child.
In patent document 2, a database for storing a dangerous area for each individual, a person position detecting means for detecting the position of a person, an individual identification means for identifying a predetermined individual, and an issuing means for issuing an alarm are arranged, where an alarm is issued from the issuing means when the predetermined individual identified by the individual identification means and the person whose position is detected by the person position detecting means are identified, and the identified predetermined individual enters a corresponding dangerous area stored in the database. Since the dangerous location differs between the elderly and infants, a danger alarm corresponding to the person can be issued according to the above configuration.
In patent document 3, a target person who has entered a monitoring region is authenticated, and if detecting that the authenticated target person approached a risk factor of the monitoring region, support information enabling the guardian of the target person to take action to move the target person away from the risk factor is provided. The little child care support information is provided to the guardian if the target person is an infant who cannot be disciplined, whereas the little child is “disciplined” to alleviate the load of little child care on the guardian if the target person is a little child who has learning ability.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-74560
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-234061
[Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-78304